


the two of us

by loveloey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, KINDA fluff at the end, M/M, hyuckmin, socially awkward jaemin, tw a little anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloey/pseuds/loveloey
Summary: awkward na jaemin made his best friend, donghyuck talk to his crush for him. but things take a different turn when his crush takes a liking towards his best friend and well, jaemin doesn’t like it. not even a little bit.





	the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a renmin au but i decided to change it to hyuckmin bc we all know how less hyuckmin fics are out there so im taking one for the team! i hope you guys dont mind grammar mistakes and typos bc this is unbeta-ed. also!!! it was a renmin au so if there’s anything that i didnt edit out, then pls ignore it. thank you!! enjoy :)

jaemin could hear the sound of rain falling slowly as he stood in front of the huge window. 

 

jaemin would never get tired of watching and hearing the sound of rain as it hits the ground.

 

he loves the rain.

 

except now.

 

except for when he least expects it to come. except for when he’s trapped in his campus because silly and dumb jaemin forgot to bring his cute pink umbrella that his brother got him.

 

he groans as he lazily walks down the stairs, deciding to maybe get a cup of coffee as he waits in front of the main building to wait for the rain to stop.

 

maybe get some well deserved calmness and peacefulness from the rain while he’s at it.

 

whoever said college was much more easier than high school can rot because jaemin really can’t handle adulthood right now.

 

he thank the gods above for having a cafe built in the college’s campus so he didn’t have to drench himself in the rain just to get coffee.

 

after getting his usual order, the brunette walks slowly as he sips on his hot drink, looking around and admiring the rain.

 

at times like this, is when jaemin feels the smallest he’s ever been.

 

he never understands how people would hate the rain. the amount of time he’s cursed someone in his head for complaining about the rain or snow is countless.

 

jaemin had always thought that nature is a blessing and despite the lack of time he has as an engineering student, he never fails to have time to appreciate nature.

 

sighing, jaemin holds his coffee with both his hands to hopefully transfer some heat from his drink to his body.

 

he sees a few students in the hallway of the main building, and quickly looks down at his slightly wet shoes when some of them acknowledges him with a nod.

 

he decides to wait outside, where there is much less people.

 

he can feel his cheeks getting splattered with water from the heavy rain, but made no attempt to move into the much dryer area to wait for the rain to stop.

 

jaemin can hear footsteps behind him and smiles slightly as he assume that maybe some of the student are gonna appreciate the rain with him.

 

however, his smile quickly turns into a frown when some students just walk past him– one even bumped into him without apologising as if he’s invincible– to get into their car, and get home dry.

 

he sighs for the nth time and finishes his coffee. he frowns deeper as he realises that he has nothing else to get the much needed heat and warmness he needs.

 

he really just wants to go home now.

 

he’s tired. mentally and physically tired.

 

jaemin just wants to snuggle into his huge and soft blanket as he reads a book that he’s been wanting to finish for a while now but has no time to do so.

 

pulling the sleeves of his hoodie lower, jaemin shakes his hands a little to observe the sweater paws that he had created.

 

after a few seconds of imagining himself in his room all comfortable and warm, he decides to just run back home in the rain– maybe catch a cold in the process because jaemin is weak– and finally get the rest that his brain, mind and body needs.

 

just as he’s about to get himself ready, someone taps on his shoulder, making him flinch as he jumps back, looking at the person with wide eyes.

 

“oh sorry, i didn’t mean to scare you” the accent made jaemin look up as his eyes are met with an unfamiliar face.

 

jaemin nodded in response, not really having the confidence to speak up.

 

the other person nods back and shoots him a small smile. jaemin was surprised at that and quickly looks down, avoiding the other’s eyes.

 

he doesn’t get why this guy– someone who he doesn’t even know– is talking to him.

 

the other didn’t utter a word after and jaemin assumed that he had left, but he soon realised that the guy was just trying to think of what to say after he looked up for half a second.

 

“i saw you waiting here from my class window–“ the guy stops and points at the building in front of them that was facing the main building.

 

“thought you were just waiting for someone to pick you up but i guess you’re waiting for the rain to stop?” he continues, and jaemin finally acknowledges the fact that this person’s voice is exactly like the rain.

 

it brings his calmness for some reason.

 

jaemin doesn’t respond, but he nods slightly to confirm the other’s assumption as he fiddles with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

the guy mutters a few words under his breath before extending his hand, giving him a green umbrella that jaemin never realise he had been holding.

 

“here, you can use this. i’m pretty sure the rain’s not gonna stop anytime sooner” his soft voice rings clearly in jaemin’s ear despite the loud rain around them.

 

jaemin pushes the other’s hand away, as he shakes his head, still no words coming out of his mouth.

 

he’s not gonna make the pretty boy walk in the rain while he stays dry under the umbrella.

 

“i have a spare. don’t worry. i would never offer if i didn’t have another” he jokes and pushes the umbrella back to jaemin as he urge him to take it.

 

jaemin hesitates, but finally accepts it when the image of him sitting in his room warm and happy comes back to his mind.

 

“t-thank y-you” jaemin stutters, his voice comes out slow but thankfully the boy was able to understand it as he gives jaemin an okay sign with his hands.

 

“well, i have to go now. get home safe” jaemin looks up quickly and sees the boy already opening his purple umbrella and was about to walk away but he stops.

 

“i’m renjun by the way” he offers jaemin the sweetest smile before bringing his umbrella up and walking away.

 

jaemin watches as the boy– renjun– walks in the rain, the umbrella shielding his small frame from the rain. he watches renjun’s figure disappear and that was when he finally has the confident to speak.

 

“i’m jaemin” he says to nobody.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

donghyuck had always been the dramatic one in their friendship, jaemin concludes.

 

“i told you to call me if you’re in trouble! what’s the use of my name being in your favourites if you’re not gonna use it?” his best friend, donghyuck exclaims loudly as he flaps his hands around to show his anger.

 

“don’t scream” jaemin says slowly, as he unbuttons his jeans and slips into a much comfier pair of pyjama pants.

 

“i didn’t wanna trouble you” he continues, but his voice comes out muffled as he slips the slightly wet hoodie off his body, shivering slightly as the coldness of his room hits his bare body.

 

he hears donghyuck sigh and he looks behind him to see his best friend adjusting the heater to keep him warm. he thanks him silently and puts on a comfortable oversized sweater on before joining donghyuck on the bed, under his soft and warm blanket.

 

“you do know that you’ll never trouble me, right?” donghyuck says as he leans his head back, one eye open to look at jaemin.

 

the younger hums but donghyuck knows better than to believe that the younger actually knows it.

 

“it’s true. i’ll do anything for you. we’re best friends, soulmates to be more precise–“ the older jokes and feels proud when he sees the smile etched into on the younger’s face.

 

“soulmates? what about mark, huh?” jaemin jokes back, giving donghyuck a cheeky smile.

 

donghyuck scoffs and looks at jaemin with a disappointed look, but jaemin knows that he’s just pretending.

 

“i just said he was cute! it’s not like i have a crush on him or anything. you really think i would leave you for a boy? never!” donghyuck exaggerates and puts a hand on his chest, as if he was offended.

 

jaemin giggles quietly and shakes his head at his friend’s silliness.

 

the younger pushes himself up as he walks towards his shelf and stares at it for a few seconds before finally choosing a book to read.

 

he silently walks back to his bed and snuggles closer to his best friend.

 

donghyuck takes that as a sign that jaemin didn’t wanna talk– which donghyuck doesn’t really mind because he’s used to it– and leans closer to the younger as he takes out his phone to scroll through his social media.

 

the room was silent for a while, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the loud rain from outside, donghyuck typing on his phone and jaemin flipping through his book.

 

it was silent, until jaemin decides to speak up.

 

“i met a boy” his deep voice comes out raspy and it startled the other a little.

 

donghyuck looks at him with wide eyes, but stays quiet as he waits for him to continue.

 

“he gave me his umbrella” jaemin says, then looks back to his book to continue reading.

 

donghyuck waits for a few more seconds, incase jaemin decides to talk more but he’s known jaemin since they were kids and he’s gotten so used to the short sentences that comes out of jaemin’s mouth that he knows exactly when and when not to speak and interrupt the other.

 

“did he say anything to you?” donghyuck asks and looks at jaemin who was moving closer to get more warmth and heat from him.

 

jaemin knows. jaemin knows that whatever donghyuck says, means different. donghyuck was being cautious around him and he hates it.

 

“no, i didn’t get an attack” he assures him and smiles slightly when he feels donghyuck’s body relax.

 

“good. that’s good” the other says quietly and wraps an arm around jaemin’s shoulder.

 

donghyuck is naturally a clingy person but for some reason, he’s extra clingy whenever he’s with jaemin.

 

the two boys didn’t say anything for a few moments, but it surprised the older when jaemin closes the book he’s been reading and wraps his arms around donghyuck’s torso as he buries his face in the older’s chest.

 

donghyuck was surprised because jaemin is never one to initiate skinship, but really, he isn’t complaining.

 

“his name is renjun and he’s–“ donghyuck hears jaemin speak but his voice comes out muffled and donghyuck had trouble trying to understand the last few words that his friend had said.

 

“sorry, what?” the older asks, his hands move to play with jaemin’s dark brown hair after he feels the other tensing up.

 

jaemin repeats after a few seconds of silence, this time, his voice comes out much clearer.

 

“his name is renjun and he’s kinda cute” jaemin repeats, which made donghyuck’s hand stop playing with jaemin’s hair.

 

it took him a few seconds to react, and when he does, jaemin was all ready for whatever that was about to happen.

 

he detaches himself from the boy and silently counts down in his head.

 

“oh my god nana!” donghyuck laughs loudly as he holds jaemin by the shoulders.

 

“minimum please” jaemin says and donghyuck automatically stops shaking him and nods, a huge smile still etched on his face.

 

“of course. of course” donghyuck continues to nod and laughs quietly now. jaemin just looks at him and shakes his head.

 

“stop laughing” he says, one hand reached out to put his palm over donghyuck’s mouth to stop him from laughing.

 

jaemin’s face shows no emotion, but donghyuck has known him long enough to know what he’s feeling right now.

 

“you’re embarrassed, aren’t you” donghyuck pushes the younger’s hands away slightly and teases him, a cheeky smile evident on his face.

 

jaemin looks away and stares at the lamp beside him as he avoids his friend, despite being in the same room.

 

“do you perhaps like him?” donghyuck tries his luck to get something out of jaemin.

 

“what?! no i don’t like him! i don’t even know him. why would i like him? we literally just met! are you out of your mind, donghyuck? i would never like someone that i just met. heck– i don’t think i would ever like someone at all” jaemin exclaims loudly, as he looks at donghyuck with wide eyes after his rambling.

 

he sees a proud and knowing grin etched on his best friend’s face and he knows that he just buried his own grave.

 

“you have a fucking crush on a boy you just met”

 

jaemin hits donghyuck’s face with a pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin grips on donghyuck’s sleeves hard, after he sees the amount of people in the cafe they would usually get their breakfast at.

 

donghyuck looks at him with an encouraging smile and pulls him closer, understanding his best friend’s problem.

 

the older abruptly stops, making jaemin bump into him as he mutters a silent apology.

 

“do you wanna wait here while i get our usual?” donghyuck asks, his voice soft but the tiredness can be heard clearly.

 

“a-alone?” jaemin stutters and looks around, taking in the amount of people walking on the sidewalk in front of the cafe as he looks at donghyuck with slight fear in his eyes.

 

“jaemin. nana. look at me” donghyuck holds jaemin’s hand that was gripping hard on his sleeves.

 

it takes jaemin a while to look at him, but he did nevertheless and donghyuck smiles.

 

“you gotta try” he says, squeezing the younger’s hands slightly.

 

“i’ll try next time. let’s go” jaemin says quickly and pushes donghyuck in to walk into the cafe, not even giving him time to respond.

 

donghyuck just sighs and nods as he lets jaemin cling onto him as they walk into the cafe.

 

he orders their usual and pulls jaemin to the side to avoid anyone bumping into his friend and possibly create a scene.

 

donghyuck yawns and leans his head on jaemin’s shoulder but felt weird when he realises that jaemin is being quiet.

 

too quiet.

 

he looks up to his best friend, only to see him staring at something in front of him. donghyuck raises an eyebrow and follows the direction to where jaemin is looking only to see a boy writing on a piece of paper.

 

he doesn’t understand what’s so special that it caught jaemin’s eye but gasps as soon as he realises it.

 

“is that renjun?!” he whisper yells. jaemin flinches slightly but remains quiet, confirming donghyuck’s assumptions.

 

“you have his umbrella. here’s your chance. go talk to him” donghyuck says, and he swears he’s never seen jaemin look at him with that look before.

 

the look of actually wanting to try.

 

but what the older didn’t expect was for jaemin to hand the green umbrella he had in his bag to donghyuck and quickly run out, but not before whispering two words that surprised donghyuck.

 

“help me”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

donghyuck was questioning his life decisions as he stares at the umbrella in his hand.

 

‘ _for_ _nana_ ’ he thought and shrugs. he’s always over confident and friendly anyways.

 

he just doesn’t know how to use his confidence whenever he wants to– say confess or anything.

 

walking over to renjun makes donghyuck upset. he wasn’t sure why, but of course it has something to do with jaemin.

 

maybe he’s upset that jaemin is probably leave him because he’ll have someone else to talk to.

 

don’t get him wrong, he wants jaemin to talk and socialise with the people around him. but what he doesn’t want is for jaemin to leave him.

 

he just wants jaemin to get better.

 

so for jaemin, he walks over to renjun’s table and knocks on the it to get the boy’s attention.

 

the boy looks up and offers him a smile.

 

“renjun?” donghyuck asks, and smiles when the other nods in confusion.

 

“that’s me. do i know you?” the other asks and donghyuck can hear the accent in his voice.

 

donghyuck rubs the back of is neck and awkwardly chuckles. “may i sit, first?” he asks and quickly sits down when the other nods.

 

“i’m jaemin’s friend, donghyuck” he introduces himself and offers his hand for the other to shake.

 

“jaemin?” renjun questions but shakes his hand anyways.

 

donghyuck face palms as he realises that jaemin didn’t even tell renjun his name.

 

donghyuck honestly expected it but he had very high hopes.

 

“that idiot” he mutters under his breath and massages his nose bridge. realising that the boy in front of him is still confuse about this whole thing, donghyuck brings the green umbrella into his line of vision.

 

“ah– the boy from yesterday! his name is jaemin?” renjun asks and donghyuck nods.

 

“he wants me to return this to you” he hands renjun the umbrella which the boy took and thank him back.

 

“how do you know me though? i’m pretty sure you weren’t there with him yesterday” renjun laughs slightly but takes the umbrella anyways.

 

“jaemin told me that it’s you”

 

“he’s here?” the other asks and before donghyuck could stop himself, he nod his head.

 

“where is he then?” renjun looks around as he looks at donghyuck in confusion.

 

donghyuck turns his head to the side, where he can feel jaemin looking– well more like peeking– from the big window outside and he was right when his eyes met jaemin’s and the younger quickly move out of the view, hiding.

 

the older sighs and rubs his face which didn’t go unnoticed by renjun who seems to understand the whole situation.

 

“he made you give the umbrella back to me?” he asks, but the question sounded more like a statement and donghyuck nodded.

 

“he’s a little shy” he explains and shrugs as he crosses is arms. he hears renjun hum in agreement and snaps his head up to look at him.

 

renjun’s frowning, for whatever reason and it makes donghyuck curious about what he’s thinking about.

 

“he doesn’t talk much, does he?” renjun questions as he takes a sip out of his coffee and looks at the paper in front of him.

 

“he’s uh– different” donghyuck says, and looks to his side and catch jaemin looking at them again. he sees the younger giving him a thumbs up and he rolls his eyes.

 

donghyuck seems to forget about renjun’s existence as he continues to have a silent –only facial expression– conversation with jaemin’s eyes and hands that can be seen from the window outside.

 

renjun– who had been seeing the whole exchange– clears his throat to get donghyuck’s attention and fortunately, he stops whatever he’s doing and gives an apologetic smile.

 

“i can tell” renjun nods, which made the other look at him in confusion. “that he’s different” he explains and looks to the window where jaemin was standing before.

 

donghyuck scoffs and crosses his arms which made renjun look at him with wide eyes after he realise how the words came out a little wrong.

 

“i-i mean, not in a bad way. different is fine. there’s nothing wrong in being different” he assures the other and donghyuck visibly relaxes.

 

renjun continues to look at the window, but a small pout can be seen appearing on his face as he waits for jaemin’s figure to appear, but unfortunately, it wasn’t easy.

 

donghyuck who’s been looking at him this whole time, smirks. “do you think he’s cute?” he asks out of the blue, making renjun flinch and look at him with wide eyes.

 

“w-what?” renjun stutters and runs his hand through his hair.

 

“it’s a simple question. is jaemin cute or not?” donghyuck rolls his eyes and smirks, making renjun lean back.

 

if he was renjun, it wouldn’t take this long to answer. jaemin is cute and beautiful and it would take donghyuck half a second to say it.

 

“i-i don’t know. i didn’t really get a clear look of his face” renjun rubs his nape in embarrassment and shrugs.

 

“do you wanna date him?” the other throws another question which made renjun choke on the coffee he’s drinking.

 

“w-what do you m-mean?” he chokes out, as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“exactly what i said. do you wanna go on a date with him? is he your type of guy? what exactly is your type of guy? are you even interested in dating? i swear to god jaemin better pay me for doing this for him” donghyuck groans as he rambles on and it took renjun some time to let everything sink in.

 

“uh no i don’t wanna date him–“

 

“why not? he’s a chill guy!” donghyuck protests, feeling slightly offended that this person in front of him is rejecting his best friend, the most amazing person in the world.

 

“listen. i don’t even know him. i can’t just date him! and no, he’s not my type–“

 

“then what is your type?” donghyuck leans closer, glaring a little as if renjun just insulted jaemin.

 

“i was getting to that, donghae” renjun bites back, and rolls his eyes.

 

“it’s donghyuck you midget”

 

“fucking say that again, donkey” donghyuck stays quiet, and renjun smirks before crossing his arms.

 

“i like a confident guy. and yes i’m interested in dating but sorry, i’m not gonna go on a date with this jaemin guy unless he grows some balls and asks me on one himself” renjun offers him a last smile and packs his stuff before standing up and walking away but not before saying a few words that made donghyuck freeze.

 

“you’re totally my type of guy, donghyuck”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin really just wants the ground to swallow him right now.

 

“nana” donghyuck whines for the nth time as he tries to get his best friend’s attention.

 

to no luck, the younger of the two ignores him and tries to focus on reading instead of the loud creature in his bedroom now.

 

“how long are you gonna ignore me?” donghyuck waves his hand in front of him in frustration, trying to get the younger’s attention.

 

“until he stops liking you” jaemin says after a few moments. his voice was barely above a whisper but donghyuck’s been friends with him long enough to understand.

 

“oh my god nana! he doesn’t like me! how many times do i have to say that?!”

 

“you’re his type” jaemin’s voice comes out softer and lower, but he still refuses to face his friend.

 

“and? he’s not mine. besides, you like him. you know that i’ll never do that to you” donghyuck whines and closes jaemin’s book.

 

before the younger could argue, donghyuck had pushed jaemin back on his bed and lay on the other’s stomach.

 

“do you really like him?” the older asks after a few seconds of silence and the slight movement that jaemin made answered him.

 

“look, if you really like him, why don’t you try to talk to him yourself?” donghyuck looks up to see jaemin’s reaction and just as he expected, disbelief.

 

“are you joking, hyuckie?” he rolls his eyes. donghyuck takes jaemin’s hand and begins to play with his fingers.

 

before he could say something, he hears jaemin sigh and mutters a few words.

 

“what was that?”

 

“you know how i am. i’ve never talked to anyone else willingly other than you and jaehyun. i-i’m scared” he says softly and rubs his face with his other hand.

 

“nana–“

 

“i’ve never even went on a date before! i rarely ever go outside after what happened except for classes” jaemin stops before continuing.

 

“i can’t do it, hyuckie. please help me” jaemin pleads, his voice coming our softer and donghyuck can hear the pout in his voice.

 

“jaem. nana. i ca–“

 

“i really like him, hyuckie” jaemin cuts him off and donghyuck curses the soft side he has for jaemin and sighs.

 

“fine”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

donghyuck hates the feeling whenever he sees renjun. he can’t really describe it but he hates it.

 

the next time donghyuck sees renjun was at the cafeteria in their campus.

 

donghyuck was shocked to see him there but it made sense that renjun studies there too.

 

i mean– jaemin did meet renjun in campus so it only made sense that he goes here.

 

donghyuck was glad that renjun is alone again, and took a deep breath before walking over to the table.

 

‘for jaemin. this is all for jaemin’ he mentally says to himself and walks faster just so he can get this over with.

 

“renjun” he calls out, getting the other’s attention.

 

“oh it’s you again. what’s up?” renjun asks and nods at the empty seat in front of him, silently offering donghyuck to take a seat.

 

“i wanna talk to you about the thing at the cafe last few days” donghyuck states as he fiddles with his phone.

 

‘ _for_ _jaemin_ ’

 

“again? i thought i made it clear” renjun had an eyebrow raised as he rolls his eyes and continues to shove food down his throat.

 

“go on a date with jaemin” donghyuck says, making eye contact with the other.

 

“i’m not going on any date with him unless he asks me himself. why are you asking this for him anyways? what are you? his butler?” the other says in annoyance, and glares at donghyuck.

 

‘ _the_ _things_ _i_ _do_ _for_ _you_ _na_ _jaemin_ ’

 

“please renjun. jaemin’s a nice person. he’s the sweetest guy to ever exist and he really really really likes you” donghyuck pleads, which he never does to anyone unless it’s jaemin.

 

it takes renjun a few moments to reply but thankfully he did.

 

“i don’t get it” donghyuck looks at him in confusion and tilts his head a little.

 

“i don’t get why you’re doing this for him. asking me on a date for him when he can do it himself. what’s wrong with him?” renjun asks, genuinely confuse.

 

donghyuck stays silent, not wanting to tell renjun what’s actually wrong with jaemin. there’s nothing wrong with his best friend.

 

he just have some problems.

 

he hears renjun scoff and was about to leave when donghyuck stops him.

 

“please, renjun. i swear he’s a nice guy. he’s just really shy but i swear that you’ll like him. just give him a chance. please?” donghyuck tries again, and silently prays for him to accept.

 

renjun sighs and runs a hand through his hair before writing something down on a paper his has.

 

“fine. here’s my number. give it to your friend and ask him to text me tonight. if he doesn’t then you can stop trying” he hands donghyuck the paper with his number and walks away.

 

‘ _for_ _his_ _happiness_. _even_ _if_ _it_ _hurts_ ’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin slaps himself a few times before standing up and jumping to gather up all the confidence and courage that he has in him.

 

he turns around and takes a glance at his phone on the bed. the screen had imessage opened up with ‘renjun’ on the display name.

 

the fact that he had opened up a chat to text renjun already made him finish probably half of his inhaler.

 

he’s gonna need 50 more bottles to type out a simple greeting, he’s sure of that.

 

taking a deep breath, jaemin throws himself back onto his bed and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

 

“get yourself together na. how long are you gonna be like this?” he scolds himself as he sighs.

 

glancing at the clock, his eyes widen when he realises that it’s already late– 9:30p.m. to be precise– but he hopes that renjun doesn’t mind jaemin texting him a little later.

 

a few seconds of silence, his phone rings loudly and jaemin jumps as he lets out a loud gasp.

 

he pants a little, holding his slightly pained chest from the shock that his ringtone gave him and quickly grabs his phone only to see his brother calling him.

 

“jaehyun?” he says into the phone, wondering why his brother is calling him.

 

‘hey nana. i’m just calling to tell you that i won’t be coming home tonight. i texted you but you didn’t seem to be online. are you okay?’ his brother, jaehyun asks from

the other side.

 

“i-i’m fine. how long are you gonna be staying with taeyong?” there was a slight teasing tone in jaemin’s voice and he can hear his brother laugh.

 

‘just until tomorrow but call me if anything happens okay? do you want me to call hyuck to stay with you?’

 

“i’m twenty. not two. i can take care of myself jae” jaemin shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair at his brother being way too worried about him.

 

‘of course you can. just, don’t hesitate to call me right away if you’re feeling a little–‘jaehyun stops, and jaemin rolls his eyes.

 

“yes i get it. have fun. bye” he bids goodbye quickly not wanting to hear his brother nagging and worrying about him anymore.

 

as soon as he ends the call, his screen shows the chat that he had opened and his annoyance dies down.

 

seeing renjun’s name on display scares him because this will be the first time he makes a conversation without having someone else beside him.

 

he stares at his phone for way too long because the next thing he knows is his vision getting cloudy and he suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

 

putting a hand on his chest, he rubs it up and down in all hopes to calm himself.

 

he looks around and his room seems to be spinning. he can feel as if the walls are closing up on him and he panics.

 

jaemin wobbles around, hands reached out trying to find his inhaler but unfortunately, his hand knocks down most of the stuff on his nightstand, including his inhaler.

 

“f-fuck” jaemin croaks out and tries to get a hold of anything around him to balance himself and stand up.

 

his chest hurts and it’s getting harder to breathe. jaemin falls and he lets out a quiet gasp as he tries to breath.

 

he can feel tears flowing out as he tries to reach out his hand to grab his phone. the moment he gets phone, jaemin swipes to the side and taps on one of the contacts he has in his favourites.

 

he hears the other picking up but before jaemin can say anything, he lets out a strangled sound and the next thing he knows is he’s surrounded by darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

donghyuck tries to catch his breath when he arrives at the na household. he wipes the tears that managed to escape with the back of his hand as he wastes no time to run up the stairs, and into jaemin’s room.

 

he slams the door open and curse loudly as soon as he sees jaemin unconscious on the floor, his phone next to his face and his room a complete mess.

 

“you fucking asshole” donghyuck says and runs to his best friend’s side as he carries him and puts him on his bed.

 

donghyuck runs a hand through his hair as he pulls jaemin’s blanket up, hopefully to give some warmth to the younger.

 

shaking his head, he walks over to jaemin’s closet and throws on a hoodie since he ran here with only a thin shirt and it didn’t really help with how cold the weather has been recently.

 

the last time jaemin got an anxiety attack was a few months ago– 5 months to be exact– and it was when jaemin had been too stressed out and tired that he had gotten an anxiety attack in class.

 

donghyuck shakes his head at the thought and was about to walk out when his foot stepped on something hard on the floor. he glances down and sees jaemin’s phone, the screen glowing bright in jaemin’s dark room.

 

he picks it up and presses the home button and smiles softly when he sees a picture of him and jaemin hugging set as his lockscreen.

 

the younger’s phone unlocks, much to donghyuck’s surprise but he realises that he had fingerprint access to jaemin’s phone.

 

his smile turns into a small frown when the first thing he sees is an imessage chat with renjun opened.

 

he looks at the phone and then at jaemin and finally sighs when he realises that jaemin probably had an anxiety attack because he’s too scared to text renjun.

 

he shakes his head and sits back on the bed. with his other hand, he reaches out to brush off the bangs on his friend’s forehead.

 

“you’re such a pain in the ass, you know that right?” he says softly, as he keeps running his hand through the younger’s hair.

 

“i’d make a really good actor someday, you know?” he continues to talk to jaemin– more like himself– as he chuckles lowly.

 

“i mean, it’s not easy to pretend to be okay whenever you talk about renjun”

 

“you really like him, huh?” donghyuck smiles softly but anyone who sees it can tell that he’s feeling different.

 

“is it bad that i wanna be him, right now?” he says, looking at jaemin’s peaceful sleeping face.

 

“is it bad that i like– no– maybe am in love with you, nana?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin feels like there’s something wrong with his best friend.

 

no. jaemin knows there’s something wrong with his best friend.

 

“you’re sad” jaemin blurts out, his hands in his pockets and his eyes staring at his shoes.

 

he waits for donghyuck to reply but all he got was a low hum but that was enough for him to be worried.

 

slowly, he brings his arms to closer to the other’s and subtly loops their arms together as they keep walking around the campus.

 

“tell me” jaemin says in a low voice, and he frowns when he hears a sad sigh coming out of donghyuck.

 

his frown turns deeper when donghyuck moves slightly and subtly pulls his hand away from jaemin as he moves a little further away from jaemin.

 

jaemin’s head snaps up to look at his best friend but the older was looking ahead, not once giving a glance in jaemin’s direction.

 

the younger tilts his head in confusion at the other’s actions but decided to give it some time until he asks again.

 

the walk side by side to the third building, which is around 15 minutes walk from where they were but from how slow the two are walking right now, it wouldn’t be a surprise if they actually take an hour to get there.

 

jaemin keeps his head down as he grips on the sleeve of his sweater hard. despite being scared of being surrounded by so many people, he’s more concerned in what his best friend is feeling right now.

 

“is this about yesterday?” jaemin asks slowly, but his eyes were glued on the ground, still refusing to look up.

 

it took donghyuck a few minutes to reply but he did nonetheless and jaemin was glad to hear his best friend’s voice again.

 

“yes and no” the older shrugs and walks faster as jaemin was left walking behind alone as he wonders about the answer donghyuck had just said.

 

shaking his head, jaemin jogs a little and catches up to donghyuck who is now scrolling through his phone as he walk.

 

jaemin had always been jealous about that specific talent that donghyuck has. to be able to walk while playing with his phone.

 

but right now– he fucking hates it. donghyuck being able to multitask just makes it easier for him to avoid jaemin and the younger hates it.

 

“if you don’t tell me what’s wrong then i’m going back home” jaemin says quietly and stops as he watches donghyuck’s steps getting slower until he finally stops.

 

the older turns around and faces jaemin with an eyebrow raised, assuming that jaemin is just joking.

 

one thing that jaemin hates is whenever people dare him and the look on donghyuck’s face is as if he’s telling jaemin to do it. as if he’s daring jaemin to do.

 

and despite jaemin’s bad social anxiety and the fact that he hates walking around alone, this is a matter of pride and he’s not gonna let donghyuck think that he needs him.

 

“fine” jaemin turns around and slowly walks away. however, he mentally hopes that donghyuck would chase after him just so he don’t have to go through everything he never wants to.

 

he hears donghyuck sigh and smiles in triumph but quickly puts on an emotionless face that he had mastered ever since middle school the moment he hears donghyuck’s footsteps getting louder.

 

he tries not to smile when he feels donghyuck’s hands brushes his as he intertwine their fingers together and pulling him closer.

 

“let’s go home together” the other grumbles but the small squeeze jaemin felt was enough to make him smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

donghyuck just wants to go home and watch some romcom movies and probably cuddle his best friend while at it.

 

he doesn’t give a damn about skipping his classes and fortunately, jaemin doesn’t too because the younger didn’t make any attempt to stop them from walking away from the building they were supposed to be at.

 

it’s hard, donghyuck realises.

 

it’s hard to avoid na jaemin. to avoid his feeling for na jaemin.

 

especially since he had said it out loud the day before.

 

he’s never planning to confess and no matter how sad that sounds, he just can’t. he didn’t wanna ruin the beautiful friendship they have right now especially since donghyuck never really hears jaemin talk about any love interests to him.

 

so donghyuck being donghyuck, just assumed that him and jaemin is never really gonna happen because jaemin is just not interested in relationships.

 

but his mind turns into this ugly mess when jaemin told him about renjun.

 

goddamn fucking renjun.

 

renjun who probably won’t be able to accept jaemin as he is because that stupid little midget apparently likes a confident guy and jaemin certainly isn’t that.

 

but donghyuck wouldn’t mind. he doesn’t mind it at all.

 

jaemin is jaemin and donghyuck would still love him the way he is.

 

he shakes his head and comes back to reality when he feels the younger tugging on his hand.

 

he looks up to jaemin– because fuck jaemin’s height– and gives him a confused look.

 

“h-he’s there” jaemin whispers and looks at his shoes as he tugs on donghyuck’s hand to stop walking.

 

donghyuck was about to question the younger but he stopped himself when his eyes met the person he had been thinking about.

 

the person walks closer to them and jaemin almost wanted to run away but donghyuck grips on his hand tightly as if telling him to not run away so jaemin settled on hiding behind his best friend.

 

“what’s up, donkey? nice seeing you here” renjun greets with a small nod and furrowed his eyebrows when he sees someone hiding behind donghyuck.

 

donghyuck can feel the tight grip on his hand and catches the hint as he moves slightly to hide jaemin behind him.

 

“renjun. hi” donghyuck says awkwardly. renjun tilts his head in confusion and tries to take a peek but to no avail, donghyuck have done this for so long it’s no longer a problem for him.

 

“who’s that?”

 

“no one” donghyuck replies and tries to stir the subject.

 

“what are you doing here?” fortunately, renjun seemed to forget about the fact that donghyuck has a person hidden behind him and smiles.

 

“i study here, duh” he laughs and shakes his head. donghyuck nods and looks away.

 

“actually, i wanted to ask if you want to go out tonight?” renjun says after a few seconds of silence and donghyuck curses as he feels jaemin tensing behind him.

 

he glances behind a little and hears his heart break into millions as he feels the younger’s hand gripping the back of his hoodie as he buries his face deeper into donghyuck’s back.

 

donghyuck shifts a little as he looks at renjun with an awkward look on his face.

 

“i’m sorry but my best friend likes you an–“ donghyuck starts but his voice holds no sincerity in it– just full on anger.

 

how dare this guy ask him on a date right in front of jaemin?

 

well technically, renjun doesn’t even know jaemin’s there but that’s besides the point. renjun is fully aware of the feelings jaemin has for him– donghyuck made sure to tell him– and for renjun to ask donghyuck out on a date is just a dick move.

 

“i need to tell you something! it’s important” the other pleads and donghyuck took a few minutes to finally reply.

 

in hesitation, he agrees to meeting renjun tonight. he can already imagine the silent treatment he’s gonna get from jaemin but maybe he can try to get renjun to go on a date jaemin again tonight. this is his chance to make his best friend happy.

 

if donghyuck heard the excited thank you renjun said before walking off, then he had decided to just ignore it because the tight grip jaemin had on his hand was enough to break his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin wasn’t mad at donghyuck.

 

no he wasn’t but he’d like to think that he’s mad because how dare his crush ask his best friend out right in front of him?

 

and how dare donghyuck accepts his invitation with his whole chest knowing that jaemin is right behind him, listening.

 

and what makes thing worst is that he’s not even upset at donghyuck for saying yes to renjun.

 

what he’s most upset about is renjun trying to steal donghyuck away from him.

 

is this what donghyuck felt when jaemin told him about renjun? did he feel as if he’s gonna lose jaemin too?

 

because if he did then jaemin feels like biggest asshole ever because he’s feeling the same exact way and he hates it.

 

no one is allowed to go anywhere with donghyuck because donghyuck is his.

 

donghyuck is jaemin’s and jaemin’s only.

 

he feels kinda petty but you can’t blame him. they literally grow up together and donghyuck had been by his side before and after he turned into a social wreck.

 

donghyuck had accepted him when anyone else couldn’t.

 

not even renjun wants him because he likes a confident person and jaemin is none of that.

 

his mind wanders back to donghyuck– how he had asked jaemin if he’s okay with him going to the date with renjun as he assures jaemin that he doesn’t like renjun.

 

that him agreeing on the date is just to tell renjun to leave him alone and maybe plead him to go on a date with jaemin for the nth time.

 

the moment jaemin hears it, he feels so sick in the stomach. he feels so pathetic and stupid because how can he be so desperate to go on a date with someone to the point he’s asking his best friend to do the job for him.

 

jaemin had never felt so stupid in his life. he felt so stupid and pathetic that the moment donghyuck says that– he runs away from the older and prays that donghyuck won’t be able to catch up.

 

jaemin had always been a faster runner between the two of them anyways so it only made sense that jaemin was able to get to the bus stop right on time and leave his best friend to get back home.

 

so now here he is, in his very dark room as he looks at the ceiling and tries to get his shit together.

 

his chest hurts and before anything happens– and by anything, he meant him getting another anxiety attack for thinking too much– jaemin had already called out for his brother who fortunately didn’t have to go to work today.

 

jaehyun came into jaemin’s room in just a few seconds. judging from how loud it was when he came up, jaemin can only assumed that his brother ran up the moment he hears jaemin calling out to him.

 

“nana?!” jaehyun calls out as he tries to look for his brother in the dark room. he had the door to jaemin’s room wide open as he tries to make use of the light from the hallway to look for the light switch.

 

the moment the lights are turned on, jaehyun runs to his brother’s side and puts his hands under jaemin’s ribs trying to get him to sit up.

 

“jaehyun–“ he croaks out and jaehyun scratches his head in panic because it’s been a long time since he had seen his brother like this.

 

“my chest hurts”

 

“okay nana. listen to me. breath in and breathe out slowly okay?” the older says softly as he rubs his hand up and down jaemin’s back.

 

“no! no! that’s not it. i’m fine” jaemin assures his brother that he is definitely not having an attack.

 

his brother tilts his head and stands up to sit on jaemin’s bed. “what do you mean? why does your chest hurts then?” he asks the younger worriedly.

 

jaemin sighs and moves closer to jaehyun as he wraps his arms around his brother’s torso and buries his face in jaehyun’s chest.

 

jaehyun knows how that his brother only gets clingy and soft whenever he’s confuse about something so without question, he runs a hand through his little brother’s hair to calm him down.

 

“what’s the matter, kid?” jaehyun asks softly as he patiently waits for his brother’s answer.

 

“hyuckie” jaemin settles on answering after a few seconds of silence.

 

“what’s the matter with hyuck? did he do something to make you upset?” the older asks and the younger hums lowly.

 

“he– my crush asked him on a date” jaemin says quietly. it took a few moments for jaehyun to reply– probably from the fact that his brother has a crush– but he tried to be as open as possible.

 

“does he like your crush?” jaehyun asks.

 

“n-no. he’s actually helping me to ask renjun on a date but renjun doesn’t like people like me so instead he takes a liking towards donghyuck but he can’t do that because–“ jaemin stops and jaehyun finally connects the dots.

 

smiling slightly, he leans back to lay on jaemin’s bed and jaemin does the exact same as he cuddles closer to his brother.

 

“because what, nana?” jaehyun tries. jaemin takes a while to answer and jaehyun chuckles when his brother buries his face into his hoodie and says something that comes out muffled.

 

“come again?”

 

“because i know donghyuck first. hyuckie was my friend first” jaemin repeats and glares at his brother when he hears him laugh.

 

“and? why can’t he go on dates? is it because it’s your crush who he’s going with?”

 

“of course not! i don’t care if renjun can’t accept me for who i am but i don’t wanna lose hyuckie. i don’t wanna lose my best friend. he’s the only friend i have and–“ he stops before continuing.

 

“and he’s mine” he pouts slightly and jaehyun shakes his head at his brother’s cuteness.

 

“so you’re jealous” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement and jaemin’s eyes widen at the sudden realisation that maybe he is jealous.

 

“of donghyuck going on a date with renjun?” he hears jaehyun chuckle.

 

“of renjun. you’re jealous of renjun. you like hyuck, don’t you, nana?”

 

oh fuck was all he could think of as he lets his brother’s words sink in.

 

_fuck_ _he’s_ _right_. _i_ _do_ _like_ _hyuckie_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

donghyuck is trying his best to not punch renjun in the face right now.

 

“so you meant to tell me that you knew jaemin was behind me but you being the asshole you are, decides to ask me on a date? right when he is listening?!” he clenches his fist under the table and glares at the older.

 

renjun just hums and continues to eat his burger.

 

“i can’t fucking believe you. listen, i’m so done with you, renjun! you don’t like jaemin? fine! but you didn’t have to break his heart like that. what benefit will it bring to you?” he expresses his anger as he slams his fist on the table.

 

“not to me, but you” renjun shrugs and puts down his burger as he looks at donghyuck.

 

“what do you mean” donghyuck grits his teeth. he’s so done with renjun’s silly games and all he wants to do now is go back to jaemin and apologise.

 

“you know what i mean, donghyuck” renjun looks at him straight in the eyes and donghyuck gulps.

 

“you like him” renjun states and picks up his burger as he continues to eat it. donghyuck looks at him with his eyes wide as his mouth opens and close to argue but nothing comes out.

 

renjun chuckles and shakes his head before saying, “you’re so obvious”

 

“h-how?” the younger manage to stutter out as his cheeks get warmer.

 

“the way you talk about him. it’s just so obvious how much you love and adore that kid” renjun shrugs.

 

donghyuck stops and thinks. was it obvious to everyone around him?

 

was it obvious to jaemin?

 

does jaemin know his feelings for him? what if he avoids donghyuck because of this.

 

“so you don’t wanna go on a date with jaemin because you know i like him?” donghyuck concludes and looks at renjun in confusion.

 

he’s still confuse about how a complete stranger, who he had talk to for only three times could even realise his feelings for jaemin.

 

“sure, if you wanna say that but honestly? jaemin is really not my type. he’s cute and i’d be friends with him but i guess that’s it. just friends. besides, i think you and him would make a cute couple” the older says softly and smiles and that was the first time donghyuck doesn’t mind renjun’s presence as much.

 

“i– thank you” he thank renjun and feels the blush crept up his cheeks as he avoids eye contact.

 

“i’m not sure if he likes you so i did you a favour and asked you out. maybe he’ll finally realise his own feelings for you. who knows?”

 

“but if he doesn’t, then you have all the rights to call me an asshole” he finishes and devours his burger and fries.

 

donghyuck keeps quiet and silently eats his food as he lets renjun’s words sink it.

 

what if jaemin does like him? what happens next?

 

donghyuck have always been good about these things but whenever it comes to himself, he becomes this whole different person who never knows about love.

 

“if i were you, i would’ve taken those to take out. i mean, jaemin’s probably waiting~” renjun sings out of tune and gives donghyuck a teasing smile before nodding to the exit, as if asking him to leave.

 

donghyuck feels a surge of confidence flowing right in him as he nods and quickly gets to his feet, quickly walking out but not before giving renjun an appreciative smile.

 

just as he’s about to exit the restaurant, he turns back to renjun and says, “let’s be friends. i’ll see you around”

 

the moment donghyuck gets out of the restaurant, there’s only one place that his heart and mind could think of.

 

and donghyuck doesn’t waste any time to run there.

 

jaemin’s house. and hopefully,

 

jaemin’s heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin can’t fall sleep for whatever reason.

 

his mind is filled with questions that will never be answered because jaemin just can’t accept all this.

 

how can he catch feelings for donghyuck without even realising it?

 

how long has he been liking donghyuck?

 

so many questions run through his mind but all he could ever think of is,

 

does donghyuck like him too?

 

what if everything is just one sided?

 

jaemin doesn’t think he can actually take the rejection, especially if it’s from his best friend.

 

he sighs as he stares at the ceiling. after realising his feelings, he can’t get donghyuck’s face, voice and even his touch out of his mind.

 

jaemin never realises how much he loves donghyuck and all it needs was his little crush asking his best friend on a date to make his realise his own feelings.

 

he never felt so pathetic in his life.

 

jaemin decides to let his mind rest and maybe get some sleep– if he can– so everything that he realise today will make a little bit of sense tomorrow.

 

just as he’s about to close his eyes, he hears loud slams on the front door downstairs and he jumps slightly as the harsh sound rings in his ear.

 

the slams stops after a few seconds and jaemin can hear keys jiggling, telling him that the person behind the door maybe has a key to open it.

 

in confusion, jaemin gets out of bed and walks out of his room slowly. he hears the door slam open and quickly walks to the stairs only to stop when he sees the familiar messy silver hair come into view.

 

“hyuckie?” jaemin mumbles and rubs his eyes to make sure that he’s not really dreaming.

 

“nana” donghyuck whispers and runs to him as he engulfs jaemin in a tight bear hug, making the younger groan.

 

“get off!” he croaks out and donghyuck giggles. jaemin can’t help but let his lips shift into a small smile as he listens to the sweet giggle of his best friend.

 

the giggles dies down and jaemin looks at donghyuck with confusion.

 

“it’s almost 1 o’clock in the morning. what are you doing here?” jaemin asks, his voice deeper and raspier than normal and it brings redness to donghyuck’s face.

 

“i-i have something to tell you” donghyuck stutters and looks down at his feet, hiding his blush.

 

jaemin’s eyes widen. this is it huh?

 

donghyuck is probably gonna tell him that he and renjun are dating and jaemin has to live his life by ignoring the feelings that he has for is best friend that he just found out a few hours ago and worst, he’s gonna die single.

 

jaemin tries to stay calm. he doesn’t want donghyuck to question him if he suddenly lets a tear escape the moment donghyuck tells jaemin he’s dating renjun.

 

he was ready for every single outcome he had imagine in his head. everything except this.

 

except for when donghyuck is telling him things that he had wanted to hear but thought he would never get to hear it.

 

“i’m in love with you, nana. have been for god knows how long but that doesn’t matter. i-i know that you’re mad at me for going out with renjun because you like him

and all but i swear me and renjun, there’s nothing between us. i would never do that to you and you know that–“

 

“i know you don’t like me like that but i just want to let you know that even if you don’t accept my feelings or if you’re mad at me for feeling this way towards you– i don’t want you to leave me” donghyuck stops to take a breath.

 

“p-please don’t leave me. i’ll get rid of these feelings if you’re uncomfortable with them but i– i can’t fucking live without you, nana” donghyuck starts to choke as the first tear escapes his eye.

 

jaemin stays quiet as he stands in front of his best friend. he lets his mind absorb everything that donghyuck had said.

 

jaemin takes a deep breath and steps closer to the other. he frowns when he notices donghyuck flinching slightly but he keeps his head down, avoiding jaemin’s eyes.

 

jaemin sighs and reaches his hand out to put it under the older’s chin as he pushes donghyuck’s head up slightly to look at him.

 

“i never said anything about wanting to leave you, hyuckie” jaemin whispers and wipes the tears on donghyuck’s cheeks away.

 

he caresses the older’s cheeks softly and smiles as he looks at the beautiful boy in front of him.

 

jaemin doesn’t know where the sudden braveness and confidence comes from, but if anything, he wants complaining.

 

“and i never said yes to you getting rid of your feelings for me” jaemin steps closer, as if he can get any closer and holds donghyuck’s head in place, forcing him to look at jaemin in the eyes.

 

“i love you, lee donghyuck” jaemin whispers as he connects his lips with the other.

 

jaehyun was wrong.

 

he doesn’t like donghyuck.

 

no.

 

jaemin loves donghyuck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaemin and donghyuck.

 

donghyuck and jaemin.

 

if you ever think about it, it had and will always be just the two of them.

 

they’d go through everything together no matter how hard or easy it was for the each of them.

 

one person’s trouble was the other’s too.

 

things have been going perfect the two of them. hell– perfect can’t even describe how amazing they feel after getting together.

 

of course, they would have their bad days. they’re college students after all, a bad day is bound to happen every week.

 

but they’re both just lucky to have each other to hold on those days. to tell each other how amazing they’ve done, how everything’s gonna be okay. how they’re always gonna be there for the other through thick and thin.

 

and sometimes– well most of the time in jaemin’s case– they would get annoyed with each other.

 

it wasn’t something that jaemin can avoid, especially since it’s donghyuck and everyone– even the dogs that lives ten buildings away– would know how loud donghyuck can be whenever he wants.

 

their differences makes people question them but never once has it made them question their relationship.

 

they love each other and that’s enough.

 

when you love someone, you accept their faults and flaws no matter how much you hate them.

 

donghyuck accepts and understands jaemin’s moods and behaviours while jaemin loves and adores every single one of donghyuck’s flaws and faults.

 

despite how different they are, everyone with eyes know how jaemin’s personality and idiosyncrasies are compatible with donghyuck’s which made them less of a trouble.

 

no one can deal with jaemin the way donghyuck does and no one can be patient with donghyuck the way jaemin does.

 

in other words, they just complete each other.

 

“i can’t believe we’ve been together for three years already” jaemin whispers as he cuddles closer to his boyfriend, his hands playing with the other’s fingers.

 

“i’m so lucky to have you” donghyuck whispers back, his hands rubbing gentle circles on jaemin’s bare back as he buries his face into jaemin’s soft hair, inhaling the fruity scent.

 

“i love you. i will always love you. you– you mean so much to me. you’re my world and i never want to lose you, hyuckie. i never realise how much you mean to me until i actually felt like losing you. it’s always been you”

 

“it will always be you, hyuckie” jaemin says softly and kisses the other’s neck.

 

“it will always be you too, nana” donghyuck replies as he holds the other tighter.

 

“nana and hyuckie. hyuckie and nana. just the two of us” jaemin grins cutely to donghyuck and the older can’t help but to lean down to give a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“i like the sound of that”

 

just the two of them.

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys notice, each paragraph starts with either jaemin or donghyuck. and the last paragraph starts with the both of them,,, idk where i was going with this but it kinda gave it a hint that its gonna be hyuckmin :))


End file.
